In recent years, a development of the display has a trend toward to a high level of integration and a low cost. A very important technique is a realization of a mass production of GOAs (Gate Driver on Array). By integrating a gate switching circuit onto an array substrate of a display panel using the GOA technology, a gate driving integrated circuit portion can be omitted, such that a production cost can be reduced in terms of both a material cost and a manufacturing process. Such a gate switching circuit integrated on an array substrate using the GOA technology is also known as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit.
In this regard, the shift register circuit comprises a number of shift register units each corresponding to a gate line. In particular, an output terminal of each of the shift register units is connected to a gate line; and an output terminal of one shift register unit is connected to an input terminal of a next shift register unit. The inventor has found that in a conventional shift register circuit, each shift register unit provides a signal input only for the gate line of corresponding one row of pixels. In this case, the number of GOA unit circuits is required to be the same as the number of gate lines in the display region. Therefore, as a resolution is higher and higher, the number of GOA unit circuits required increases as well. This is disadvantageous to an integration design of products, and in particular, to implementation of narrow bezel products.